fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Rush Theme
The''' Sugar Rush Theme', is one of the three theme songs in the film, ''Wreck-It Ralph. It is played when Ralph first enters the game, and later on during the end credits. The song was performed by the all female Japanese pop group, AKB48. Lyrics |-|English= Translation by rockleetist at YouTube.Rockleetist. 『rockleetist』 Sugar Rush (AKB48/Wreck-It Ralph) (English). YouTube. Google, 22 Dec. 2012. Web. 17 Feb. 2014. . Every road that leads you Every single turn that you can make May not always be perfect Winds you up - spins you out You can't catch a break ''And maybe sometimes life's not what you wanted and Track is rough and the road goes for miles ahead When your thoughts turn sour make them sweet instead S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! Everybody has a bad day Every racer has a day when they lose the race Close your eyes - it's getting better Don't let go of your dream of winning first place And maybe sometimes our engine stalls a little while It won't stop you from crossing the line up ahead When your thoughts turn sour make them sweet instead S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! Come down the highway drift around the corner On an open road Keep it forward - pedal to the metal Oh Oh Oh! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! (repeat until end) |-|Japanese Kanji/Kana= The below lyrics provide furigana ruby text to aid in reading. どんな だって　まっすぐじゃないだろう？ そう がりくねって　 してるはずさ つらい 　 にはあるよね たちは　それでも るよ いものでも　いかが？ Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） しくなったら　まぶたを じてごらん ほら の なら　 も れられる もしここで　エンストしたって は てたりしない いものでもいかが？ Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） のハイウェイ　 け るよ を　 のガソリンに… ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） |-|Romaji= donna michi datte massugu janaidarou? sou magarikunette dekoboko shiteru hazu sa tsurai koto toki ni wa aru yo ne boku tachi wa sore de mo hashiru yo amai mono de mo ikaga? S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (hey!) kanashiku nattara mabuta wo tojite goran hora yume no naka nara namida mo wasurerareru moshi koko de ENSUTO shitatte boku tachi wa awatetari shinai amai mono de mo ikaga? S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (hey!) karada no HIGHWAY kake meguru yo toubun wo genki no GASOLIN ni... WOW WOW WOW S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (hey!) Category:Music Singles Category:2010s music Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Wreck-It Ralph 2 Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks